A Peep
by some red emotions
Summary: A drabble about the Q&A Darren did and replied to a someone who asked him why he didn't wish Chris a happy birthday through twitter. CrissColfer.


A Peep

Darren literally jumped into the backseat of the car that was supposed to take him back to the hotel where he was staying. He was really glad the drive wasn't long, but he pulled his cellphone out of his pocket anyway, he had time to answer a few more questions through twitter.

Okay, maybe he was feeling a little guilty for being stupid and not understanding how the Q&A thing was going to work. A lot of people waited online for hours just to get a chance to talk to him, but it hadn't been a live interview like he thought it would be – like he said it would be.

But well, it was done and his fans know him all too well, so he could only hope that they weren't too disappointed.

Darren had already sent a few more replies when the car pulled over by the sidewalk right in front of his hotel. He thanked the driver with enthusiasm and complimented the guy for his amazing work, waving goodbye before stepping out of the vehicle.

"Good evening, sir." The doorman said with a polite smile, reaching for the door handle automatically, but Darren beat him to it.

"The best, dude!" Darren high-fived him and opened the door himself, hearing the doorman's laughter.

Darren had a shit-eating grin on his face when he entered the elevator and it seemed to be stuck there because it didn't falter at all the whole way up to his room. What he saw when he got inside made his cheeks hurt as the smile tried to make itself even bigger.

"Hello, handsome." The crystal voice greeted him. Chris was sitting on the bed, his legs stretched and his back against the headboard. He had his reading-glasses on and what seemed to be a manuscript on his lap. His laptop was by his side, his mobile phone at his hand's reach. Chris smiled at Darren and his blue eyes sparkled beautifully. "How was it?"

"Fuck! Chris, it was _amazing!_" Darren ran to the bed, being careful not to land on top of Chris. Not that he actually had a problem with it – he had absolutely _no _problem with it –, but Chris was working and Darren knew he didn't like his things being messed up. "There were _so many _questions, you have no idea! The tag made the trends worldwide before I even asked them to send their questions and it's still there! It's crazy!"

"Honestly Darren, I'm not trying to be a buzz-kill or anything, I'm really not, but why are you so surprised? _I'm_ most certainly not." Chris looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Darren came closer to him, kneeling on the bed.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I'm not my golden globe winner, best-selling author boyfriend Chris Colfer." Darren held Chris' face in his hands and pecked him on the lips. "And don't make everything I touch turn into gold. So I do set myself some low expectations."

"Darren, you don't even have to touch it for it to turn into gold. Just look at it and it'll do the trick." Chris sighed. "I just wish you'd see how truly amazing you are."

"You are the amazing half of this relationship for coming here with me." Darren kissed him again, longer this time. His thumbs caressed Chris' cheekbones and made him shiver. When they parted, Darren looked into Chris' eyes and saw so much love there he almost choked.

"I wouldn't miss this moment for anything in the world, you know that. It's your first solo tour and it's sold out. I'm so proud of you." Chris ran his hand through Darren's curls. "And before you start feeling guilty, you know I can work anywhere. Oh, the perks of being a writer on vacation!" Chris laughed. "So don't even worry about it."

"And that's how amazing you are." The shit-eating grin came back with full-force. Darren looked down at the computer screen. "What do you have there?"

"It's nothing, I'm just adding a few details and cutting out some things from the Land Of Stories sequel before it goes to printing." Chris smiled, sounding excited.

"Don't call your work 'nothing'; you know I hate it when you do that." He made a kicked-puppy face at his boyfriend. "When can I read it?" It didn't take long for Darren to start bouncing on the bed.

"Soon." Chris promised. "I just want it to be perfect."

"I bet it already is perfect." Darren kissed his cheek and reached for a pillow, lying next to Chris. "Stop torturing yourself, Chris."

"I'm not." Chris scowled.

"Keep telling yourself that." Darren looked up at him with nothing but affection. "I'll try to answer some more questions because I got a little confused about the Q&A thing and gave them the wrong information about it, so now everybody is pissed."

"Oh god, Darren." Chris laughed out loud. "That's so you I bet they're not at all surprised nor pissed. They probably think it's cute how you don't know what's going on half the time."

"But everyone's been so nice to me and they expected me to talk to them! They don't think it's cute, they're in a rage!" Darren dramatized.

"They do think it's cute, because it is." Chris shot him a reassuring smile and went back to his work.

Darren replied to a few more tweets, a smile on his face the whole time. He would occasionally laugh or chuckle at something. He could feel his whole body buzzing with excitement.

But suddenly his smile turned into a frown and his hold on his cellphone became a deathly grip. As if sensing his boyfriend's distress, Chris looked down at him, his brow furrowed. "Is everything okay, Dare?"

"Maybe I've spoken too soon." He muttered.

"What happened?" Chris asked with urgency, his worry growing.

"Nothing. It doesn't matter." Darren tried to shrug it off. "Forget I said anything."

"Darren, what is it?" The look on Chris' face was dead serious and Darren knew he couldn't pretend it didn't happen now.

"Look Chris, I don't want you to be upset over this again, okay? It's not worth it." He wished his boyfriend would just let it go.

"It's about us again, isn't it?" Chris looked at Darren with an exhausted expression. Darren just wanted to pull him close and hold him. "What did they say?"

"It's nothing much, really. They just asked why I didn't wish you a happy birthday on twitter." Darren watched as Chris built walls around himself, his shoulders sagging. Chris looked away for a few moments and when he turned back Darren was surprised with how young he suddenly looked.

"And they think it's their business because…?" Chris asked coldly.

"No, no, stop!" Darren sat up. "You're getting worked up about it again." He pushed away everything that was on the bed, consequences be damned, and got closer to Chris. "You can't keep doing this, Chris. It's not healthy. This is _our _relationship, not theirs. What we do or don't do is up to us. You can't let them get to you every time."

"Easier said than done." It actually pained Darren to see Chris so emotionless. He just felt like screaming, but fought to keep his cool.

"I know, but hey, look at me. There is always going to be someone who is going to question things and try to get us. But there are a _lot _of people who are smart. They see the signs, they protect us, and they fucking _know _we're together, but they don't pressure us to anything. That's all that matters; let's hang on to that, okay?"

"You're right, yes." Chris nodded and breathed deeply. "It doesn't matter. What matters is that you're officially on tour after tonight and you're going to kick some serious ass on that stage. Meanwhile, I'm going to stay back and watch you the whole time. If you happen to look my way, you'll know how much I truly love you. It's going to be written all over my face because I can't help myself."

Darren threw his head back to let out a bark of laughter and Chris smiled at the gorgeous man right in front of him, asking himself how was it possible that he was real? And that he belonged to Chris?

A few minutes later, Chris and Darren found themselves in the same position they were before. Darren had his phone on his hand again and Chris looked at him, amused. "You're going to answer that tweet, aren't you?"

"Of course I will! And this time, in a very Darren Criss-like way." Darren winked at Chris and turned back to the screen with a smug smile on his face.


End file.
